


Кея хочет, Дино не может. Настоящие фамильные ценности.

by mnogabukv



Series: рейтинг R и выше [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Medical Kink, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Кея хочет, Дино не может.Все началось, когда закончился секс у Д18.Временно, пока не срастется член у Дино.





	Кея хочет, Дино не может. Настоящие фамильные ценности.

Все началось, когда закончился секс у Д18.  
Временно, пока не срастется член у Дино.  
В последний раз они решили сделать это верхом на живом низкорослом пони, которого Каваллоне собирался подарить Хибари, и как говорится, доскакались…  
В принципе для главы клана Каваллоне, это был своеобразным отдыхом после длительного секс-марафона, который начался с момента прибытия итальянца в Японию, на Битву представителей аркобалено.  
В последнее время они даже обходились без присутствия Ромарио за тонкой дверью гостиничного номера Каваллоне.  
Они делали это на полу, на кровати, у стены и на всех письменных и обеденных столах в штаб-квартире Дисциплинарного Комитета, а также в особняке, принадлежащем Дино в Италии.  
В принципе, можно было бы пережить этот сравнительно небольшой временной отрезок (всего-то около месяца!), но спустя пару дней после «аварии», Кея внезапно и всенепременно захотелось побыть снизу!

\- Кеечка, - уговаривал его итальянский жеребец Дино, втайне желая переложить ответственность за жесткое изнасилование ГДК на кого-нибудь другого, ибо "железный Феликс" Хибари будучи в пассиве признавал только чрезвычайно страстные отношения. Хм… некоторые называют это так. - Кеечка, тебе же вроде нравился Хаято…  
\- Я его уже отымел вчера вечером и сегодня утром, - категорическим тоном отрезал Кея.  
\- Кеечка, посмотри какой высокий и стройный бейсболист Ямамото, - зашел с другой стороны Дино.  
\- Он тупой бейсбольный придурок, и я его тоже отымел два часа назад, - пресек жалкие попытки Каваллоне навязать Главе Дисциплинарного Комитета очередные сопливо-сентиментальные отношения Кея.  
\- Может попросить Тсуну применить гипер-режим…- не сдавался итальянец.  
Глава Дисциплинарного Комитета угрожающе-вопросительно приподнял левую бровь и Дино торопливо закончил:  
\- ...и вы как следует потренируетесь…  
\- Мы уже тренировались вчера, позавчера и сегодня вечером я его тоже трахну.

Несмотря на последние главы, яйца у Тсуны "выросли", но точно где-то не там, наверное, он их забыл в магазине… Помнится, Киоко и Нана давеча затеяли лепить пирожки и послали Саваду-младшего за недостающими ингредиентами…  
Но это к Кеиной проблеме не относится.

\- Кея-кун, разве тебе не понравились те розовые анальные цепочки с режимом автоматической вибрации, длиной 29 см, за которыми пришлось посылать верного исполнительного Ромарио, а потом же он и читал нам инструкцию по применению…  
-Я хочу член, - непреклонно проговорил неумолимый Хибари, - нормальный половой орган члена семьи Каваллоне, а не жалкий стручок какого-нибудь паршивого итальянца или японца, что ты мне предлагаешь.  
-Кеечка, ну нам же прислали на заказ специальный имитатор весом почти полкилограмма (Ромарио пришлось оплатить превышение веса за бандероль): эксклюзивный размер, с функцией подогрева, имитация текстуры человеческой кожи, телесный цвет, четыре режима вибрации…  
\- На нем нет твоей татуировки Каваллоне, - озвучил наконец-то свои претензии Хибари. – Никто и ничто не смеет прикасаться к моему заднему проходу, кроме члена с членом в татуировке семьи Каваллоне…  
\- Всего-то, - обрадованно вздохнул польщенный Каваллоне, - Ну мы это исправим, отошлем его моему личному татуировщику. Кея-кун, так ты меня любишь?  
\- Нарушение порядка пребывания члена в моей заднице равносильно нарушению дисциплины в средней школе Намимори, - холодно пояснил Кея.- Член, не имеющий такой татуировки – непорядок.  
\- Ромарио, мы срочно покупаем фабрику по изготовлению этих ээээ…  
\- Фаллоимитаторов, - вежливо подсказал невозмутимый помощник итальянского босса.  
\- Да-да… И еще, уточни изготавливают ли они еще и эти… фаллопротезы, – на всякий случай предложил Дино. – Теперь даже вибраторы у нас будут фамильные, вот что значит настоящие семейные ценности.

2013


End file.
